Blood Red Moon
by twistedthoughts
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story. Gaara is forced to marry a girl from the leaf, after a minor conflict exaggerated by the Sand's council.
1. Conflict!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Authors note: This is my second fic, though my first is not complete. I just got this idea and had to write it so please R&R. I'm not good in Japanese so I don't know if all my '-san' '-kun' or '-chan' is correct so don't mind if it's wrong. This story is mainly about Gaara X , that you will find out by the end of the chapter.

Story note: The story takes place 6 years after Naruto started which is 3 years after where the manga is now. There are manga spoilers so read at your own risk. Everytime this line appears it means a different scene. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was silent. All 11 of the Sand's council members were in their thoughts. The sounds of the desert winds blowing through the village can be heard clearly through the wall. There were 12 seats at the oval table. One was empty. Uninvited.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" one of the council members spoke up.

The one sitting on the right side of the empty seat nodded. "There is no doubt that he has changed, but we still need control over him and Temari and Kankurou as we all know, are not on our side."

The rest of them nodded in agreement. "If that is decided, myself and the two that I have selected earlier will leave first thing tomorrow morning, straight to Konoha.

Tsunade looks outside of the full length window of her office, at the sight of Konoha. On her right hand, is a bottle of sake, and on her left hand, is a tiny cup. "Aah, what a beautiful day."

She pours out some sake into the cup and drank it down. "A good day for rest and relaxa-"

The doors flew open as Tsunade's black haired assistant came storming in. "Tsunade-sama, this is no time to be drinking sake!" she said aloud, all the while carrying a thick pile of papers.

"What is it, Shizune? Being a Hokege isn't easy. I need a break sometimes," Tsunade said.

Shizune drops the pile of papers on Tsunade's desk. "But, you must really look at how much reports you haven't went through!"

Tsunade stared at the pile, clearly shocked. "But,…..you just brought in a pile yesterday!"

"Those were yesterdays, Tsunade-sama. These are todays," Shizune replied, flashing a small smile. Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing. It's been six years since she became Hokage, but she still couldn't get used to the paperwork.

"Just leave it here. I'll go through it later," Tsunade said, dismissing her assistant. But her assistant didn't budge.

"You can't relax yet, Tsunade-sama. You've got guest"

"Guest?" Tsunade asked. She wasn't expecting any guest, especially not from someone big, not that she knew, but she guessed, from Shizune's face.

Shizune nodded. "The Sand's council members."

Tsunade couldn't help but wonder what the Sand's council members want with her but nonetheless she smiled as they were led into the room. There were three of them, fake smiles plastered on their faces. Shizune excused herself out, and left Tsunade with the sand's council members.

"Please, sit down" Tsunade said, motioning to the three chairs that were specially prepared for them. They took their seats. "So tell me, what brings you to Konoha?"

The one in the middle, seemingly the leader, spoke up. "Hokage-sama, we shan't bore you so we shall get straight to the point." Tsunade nodded. He continued. "As you yourself know, Konoha has been a great help to us and our Kazekage, especially during the incident with the Akatsuki. At that time, considering what we had to recover from, we couldn't really give Konoha a good payback."

Tsunade nodded again, still not sure where they are getting at. He went on. "So that is why now, with our country's condition at its best, we offer you a proposition. Also, to strengthen the alliance between our countries, we propose a marriage."

"A marriage?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes, we would propose it between Kazekage-sama and yourself, but considering the age gap, we suggest that it be someone younger" he finished.

Tsunade chuckled a little. "That would be unnecessary. Helping Kazekage-sama is something I should do, as an ally. We won't ask for any form of repayment."

"We urge you not to decline," he started. "You are risking our countries alliance"

"I don't seem to understand," Tsunade said, more serious now.

"Hokage-sama, we hope….your age have not drawn you to forget about the incident two weeks ago," he said.

Tsunade's brows knitted. "I remember, why?"

"You could call this compensation." he said, looking at Tsunade. "We take in that you are not going to decline any further. A girl, about 18 and better if she is a kunoichi. You have three days to make your decision for on the fourth day, Kazekage-sama himself will be here. Send her to wait for his arrival, for we won't stay long enough for you to make your decision."

Tsunade didn't say anything, her brows still knitted.

"We shall see ourselves out, Hokage-sama," he said and heads for the door, the other two silently following.

"Wait!" Tsunade said, now standing. The men looked at her. She stared straight at them. "Did Kazekage-sama agree to this?"

The leader smiled. "Don't worry yourself with that matter, Hokage-sama. He won't decline."

Shizune re-entered Tsunade's office after sending the three Sand council members off. They seem pretty satisfied and were smiling the whole way. Shizune looks at Tsunade. "Naa, Tsunade-sama, what did they want?"

But instead of answering, Tsunade hands Shizune a piece of paper. On the paper were four names. "Gather these four people now!" Tsunade commanded.

Shizune nodded "Haik, Tsunade-sama," and quickly went on her way. She wondered to herself, 'What could Tsunade-sama want with these four kunoichi's?'

Twenty minutes later, Tsunade found herself facing the four ladies she had called for. Starting from the left, Haruno Sakura, her very own apprentice, now a fully fledged medical ninja, followed by Hyuuga Hinata, the heir of the Hyuuga clan, whose techniques have improved so drastically that it even won Neji's respect. Next was Yamanaka Ino, still running her flower shop and from what it is heard, business is bad until Ino had to use her jutsu's to make people buy without realizing what they were doing. Finally, there was Tenten, who is taking her Jounin exams soon. For a shinobi that depended highly on weapons, she has come far indeed.

The four looked terrified, as if they did something wrong, added by the fact they didn't know why all four were called together and Tsunade's grumpy face wasn't helping either.

"Why are we called here, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

Tsunade looked up, straight at the four. She sighed. "I want you girls to hear me out now, for five minutes while I explain everything. While I'm at it, I want no interruptions at all. Understood?"

The four girls nodded. Hinata gulped. From the way Tsunade is putting it, it can't be something good.

"I just received a visit from three of the Sand's council members," Tsunade began.

"The sand's council members?" Ino sputtered. Tsunade glared at her, silencing her immediately. Tsunade sighed again and went on.

Bt the end of the five minutes, Sakura and Ino had their jaws hanging wlile Hinata and Tenten were just plain shocked. Tsunade have expected them to be shocked, but Ino and Sakura were really overdoing it. Ino was the first to react. She marched up to Tsunade's desk and brought her hand down on it.

"Tsunade-sama, you can't be serious" Ino said.

But Tsunade gave her a I'm-not –kidding-either look. Instead she looked at the other three. "I know this is sudden but I don't have time to make a decision. That's why I'm asking now if anybody is willing to volunteer for this or else I have to pick someone and there is to be no objections."

"But, Tsunade-sama," Hinata spoke up, the years haven't changed her shy persona. "What is that incident that happened between Konoha and the Sand?"

"I prefer not to say anything about it. The one who is going for this will know about it though, I'm only telling it to that person alone," Tsunade said. Then she looked at the four. "Any volunteers? Ino?"

Ino seem startled that Tsunade called her name, "Aah…..you can't pick me, Tsunade-sama. I don't hold anything against the Kazekage but I cannot betray Sasuke-kun"

Sakura tensed and glared at Ino at the mention of Sasuke's name. Ino retuned her glare. Tsunade sighed and turned to Tenten. "Tenten, what about you?"

Tenten sighed too. "As Ino said, I too bear no grudge against the Kazekage, but, the extant of damage he once did to Lee, me as his teammate, it's quite a traumatizing experience. Out of all four of us, I think only Ino hasn't went through anything like that."

Ino, sensing that Tenten was hinting to Tsunade to pick her, lashed out "What are you talking about, Tenten?"

Hinata and Sakura seem startled by Ino's sudden burst-out. Tenten lifts her hands towards Ino in a calming manner. "Don't be angry, Ino-san. Hinata first-handly saw three Rain-nins killed and Sakura-san almost got killed herself."

Hinata and Sakura nodded in agreement. Ino whirled around to look at Tsunade and she too, was nodding. Fear rippled through Ino. The chances of her being chosen now is ninety-five percent. She felt like screaming, but she couldn't find her voice, she saw Tsunade-sama's mouth moving, but she couldn't hear anything. She suddenly found herself falling towards her left. Someone had pushed her. She turned to see who it was. It was Tenten.

"Ino-san, are you okay?" Tenten asked. Ino saw Hinata, Sakura and even Tsunade staring at her.

"Aah, I'm fine," Ino said bleakly.

"Don't worry Ino, I'm not going to pick you just based on that" Tsunade said. Ino sighed with relief. Tsunade looked at the remaining two who hasn't been questioned. "I bet you two are not willing either, huh?"

Their silent state proved her suspicion. "In that case, I'll have to do this my way." She hands each of them a piece of paper. They looked at the paper, then at her, puzzled.

"On this piece of paper, I want you four to write three good reasons why you _shouldn't_be picked. You have half-an-hour." She finished, dismissing the four.

All four hurried out of the room. But Sakura and Ino didn't get far before Tsunade called them back. "I'd like to have a word with you two"

Tsunade waited till Hinata and Tenten were out before she began "I want you two to really think what you are going to write in there. The possibility of Sasuke ever coming back is very low and if he does, he won't be the Sasuke you know anymore."

Sakura nodded, followed by Ino. "We understand," Sakura said.

"Well then, you two are dismissed."

Half-an-hour later, Tsunade stared at the four pieces of paper on her desk, all folded nicely to conceal its contents from others. The girls have been dismissed and are only to return the next morning for the results.

Tsunade sighed to herself, angry at the Sand's council members for doing this to her. Reluctantly, she picks up Ino's paper and began unfolding it. However, she could already guess its contents. One of the reasons is sure to be Sasuke. It's been six years since he left, but Ino and Sakura still hasn't given up hope. Although it is clear that Orochimaru did not manage to use Sasuke's body as a container, as Orochimaru himself has revealed, that Sasuke left him before he could make the transfer, Sasuke wouldn't be interested in coming back to Konoha. Tsunade completes the unfolding process and read the contents.

1. I will not betray Sasuke-kun.

Bingo!

2. I have a flower shop to take care of.

3. I'm afraid of the Kazekage.

Tsunade puts down Ino's paper and took Tenten's. She slowly unfolds it and looks at the contents.

1. More than I want to admit, I'm afraid of him.

2. I'm too young to get married.

3. I am in love with someone else.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow to that last statement. But she did not ponder on it much as she reached for Hinata's paper. She opened it and read. She was startled by its contents. Still holding the paper she reached for Sakura's. She opened it and again seemed startled. Then she smiled. She looked at both Hinata and Sakura's paper. "I've found you….."

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten found themselves back in Tsunade's office the next morning. She seems to be contemplating something. All four had nervous looks on their faces on their faces. At last, the moment of truth has arrived. Tsunade looks at the four. "I've read what you've all written, and I have come up with a decision. As I've said yesterday, I expect no objections."

She could hear heavy breathing from the four. She looked at Ino. "Ino."

Ino straightened up. 'Is it me?' she wondered.

"It's not you," Tsunade said. Ino let out a breath of relief. "You may exit the room."

Ino exited the room after muttering her thanks to Tsunade. Tsunade ignored her and now looks at Tenten. "Tenten."

Tenten shut her eyes and waits for Tsunade to continue.

"It's not you. You may exit the room"

Tenten nodded at Tsunade and then exited the room, leaving only Hinata and Sakura. Tsunade looks at the two. "It's one of you two."

Hinata and Sakura found themselves walking the street away from Tsunade's office. They walked in silence for a while.

"Hinata, do you think what you wrote caused this?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded. "Em, I'm sure of it. I can't understand why though."

They reached a T-junction . Sakura's destination was on the left, while Hinata's was on the right.

"Well, see you, Sakura-san," Hinata said and turned to go.

"Wait!" Sakura screeched. Hinata stopped and looked at her. "What did you write on your paper?"

Hinata smiled. "I wrote, I wouldn't volunteer, but if I'm chosen, I accept"

Sakura smiled. "Well. See you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled some more and went on her way. Sakura walked silently back towards her home. She heard footsteps behind her, chasing up to her. She turned just in time as Ino slammed into her.

"Ino! What are you doing?" Sakura wailed. Ino grinned at her.

"Don't be angry, it's a friendly gesture." Ino said. Ever since Sasuke's long disappearance, the two have stopped calling each other names, though it happens once in a while. Sasuke not being around has also gave space for the two to 're-bond' and now they are rather close.

"So, who is it?" Ino asked.

Sakura, still recovering from the slam, couldn't register the question. She replied "Huh?"

"Who did Tsunade-sama pick?" Ino repeated, more clearly now.

"Aah…..I'm sorry, Ino. I can't tell you. Tsunade-sama has warned us not to," Sakura said, with a smile.

"Sakura, she won't know. Tell me," Ino persisted.

"I can't, Ino. It's a mission."

Hinata arrives at the Hyuuga main house and is shocked to see Tenten standing at the entrance. As soon as Tenten noticed Hinata, she trotted up to her.

"Tenten-san? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, full of curiosity.

"I was waiting for you to return" Tenten answered. Before Hinata could say another word, Tenten continued. " So, who was picked?"

Hinata knew Tenten was going to ask this. She smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Tenten. Both me and Sakura-san are not allowed to reveal that information. It's a mission."

Ino walks down the street. No matter how much she persisted, Sakura wouldn't tell her anything. Ino spots Tenten at the junction and speeds up her pace a little.

"Anything?" Ino asked.

Tenten shook her head. "Not much, other than the Kazekage is arriving the day after tomorrow. Whoever it is will wait for his arrival at the arch around midday."

"That's useful. Sakura wouldn't tell me anything" Ino said. Tenten seemed proud of herself.

"Tenten, let's make a bet," Ino said.

"A bet?"

"Yeah, I'll bet it's this girl."

"Then I'll bet on the other," Tenten said. "What's the prize?"

"If I win, you have to buy 20 flowers each month from my shop for 5 months," Ino exclaimed.

"Fine. If I win, you'll be my slave for 20 days a month for 5 months." Tenten said in return.

Ino seem to ponder her options a while before offering her right hand to shake. "Agreed."

Tenten accepts the hand. She smiled. "Agreed."

**The Day after Tomorrow**

It was around midday, and Ino and Tenten were hiding ina tree, among it's leaves. It's a strategic spot overlooking the arch. They were waiting for either Hinata or Sakura to appear. Ironically, they both appeared together, from opposite directions. They stopped to greet each other and seemed to be having a light conversation. After a while, Sakura left. Hinata stayed. Tenten opened her mouth to say something but shut it again as she sees Hinata leaving.

"What's going on? They've both left," Ino sajd, in disbelief.

They waited awhile, which almost felt like forever, and almost made the decision to get off when the tree but just then, one of the girls came walking towards the arch. She stopped, and waited.

Tenten smirked. "Looks like I won the bet."

The Kazekage of the Sand walks down the path that will eventually lead him to Konoha. Beside him, is a blonde beauty who ties her hair in four ponytails and wields a giant fan on her back. Yes, the Kazekage of the Sand, 18 year old Gaara and beside him, his 21 year old sister Temari, one of the few pretty ladies in the Sand. He was wearing his Kage outfit, without the hat which he modified himself. From the waist all the way down, the robe was slit at both sides, allowing maximum leg movement. Inside he wore a long white trousers and had bands, like his battle outfit. Two were under each knee, and one more was above his right knee. Behind him is his ever faithful sand gourd.

Temari eyed her little brother. He is still wearing that emotionless face. Despite having changed after being given a second chance at life three years ago, his overall attitude has not. In exception of course, towards Kankurou and herself. They were the only ones he would apologize to of he done anything wrong. And although he doesn't show love like a normal person does, Temari knew he cared about her and Kankurou. She marveled at Gaara's growth. Not only has hi matured inside but outside as well. He is now taller than her, by around quarter a head. His messy hair which has not changed in three years and his smooth complexion deemed him very good looking indeed.

"Naa, Gaara," Temari started. Gaara moved his eyeballs to look at her. "Aren't you anxious to meet her?" she finished. 'Her' referring to who ever it might be, because they didn't know themselves.

"No"

Aren't you even a bit curious as to who it might be?" Temari asked.

"It doesn't matter. This is only done in political means."

"Hmm…..I don't know if you'll appreciate my comment, but I think it will be that girl, Hyuuga Hinata. Do you remember her?" Temari asked.

Gaara didn't answer, and kept walking in silence. Temari sighed and shook her head. But Gaara did remember. 'Hyuuga Hinata?' he wondered. 'That girl who likes Uzumaki Naruto. And he doesn't even notice it'

'Uzumaki Naruto' Gaara thought. The only other person he interacts with other than Temari and Kankurou. Naruto and Gaara have became extremely close friends after Gaara's revival and Naruto often went to the Sand to visit Gaara as Gaara don't have the luxury of leaving the Sand so often. In fact, Naruto's last visit has just been a month ago where he asked for a rematch of their fight six years ago.

**Flashback**

The sand charged at Naruto and he jumped backwards, somersaulting and landing on his feet, sliding a little. He threw three quick shurikens at Gaara but his sand protected him. When the sand cleared around Gaara, Gaara smirked.

"Naruto! You've been going at this for half-an hour. You haven't got me yet."

Naruto laughed. "I know that! But, I won't give up. Take this!" He puts his second and third fingers of each hand together, in a shape of a cross. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Kage Bunshins appeared at both sides of Naruto and behind him. Naruto grinned. "I've got you once with this. I'll get you again!"

But to Naruto's surprise, Gaara grinned, or rather, smirked. "Interesting. We'll see how you try." He put both his hands together in a seal position. He looked at the village about 100 meters away. Then he looked back at the few hundred Naruto's. He closed his eyes. Naruto saw Gaara's mouth move but he couldn't hear anything. The ground around them started to rumble.

About a hundred Naruto's fell down. "What's happening?"

Then he saw it. Hundreds of Suna Bunshins appear from the ground. Gaara looked at the real Naruto. "I won't fall for the same trick twice."

They went all out. Suna Bunshin against Kage Bunshin. The village watched in awe. Some of the Sand's shinobi's joined the villagers to watch the fight and some cheered Gaara on. But they didn't have to. The Suna Bunshins have the advantage. Their ability to absorb weapons like kunai or shuriken instead of disappearing upon contact made them more long lasing than Kage Bunshins. Naruto too, noticed this. Together with a Kage Bunshin, he created Oodama Rasengan and charged into the Suna Bunshins. Sure enough, Oodama Rasengan ate into the Suna Bunshins and it all started to disperse upon contact.

Naruto gained confidence and ran into the Suna Bunshins at high speed, before he realized he was running straight towards a residential building. 'Oh crap! I can't stop! This is bad' he thought. A giant wall of sand appeared in before him. 'Heh, good thinking Gaara.' But again, Oodama Rasengan practically ate through the sand wall. He was just 2 meters away. He felt sand wrap around his right foot and he tripped. Oodama rasengan ate through the building wall and then disappeared with his Kage Bunshin. Around him, all his other Kage Bunshins disappeared too.

The villagers who had fled to a safe distance looked at him. When he looked up, he found that the building was falling towards him. Sand wrapped around him and pulled him away just in time. Gaara approached Naruto to see if he's alright and then he saw that the council members have gathered around. They demanded an explanation. Gaara said it was an accident, and since nobody got hurt nor died, an apology was enough. Naruto did apologize, and the 8 families that lost their homes didn't mind as much but the council members insisted to bring this matter up to the Hokage. It was a case of destruction of property, whether it's accidental or not.

Gaara continued to walk silently. Just this one small matter, had caused him to be forced to marry a girl from the leaf. He thought of what the council members told him, that the chosen girl will be waiting for his arrival at the arch. He looked along the path. The top of the arch can already be seen peeping from the horizon. He looked at Temari, who is biting her lower lip. She was clearly nervous. He sighed, and just continued.

Temari felt her heart racing as she sees more and more of the arch. She knew her little brother wasn't feeling a bit of what she was and didn't bother asking him again. They walked a while more and the chosen girl's head got into sight. Upon seeing the colour of her hair, Temari gasped. The girl was leaning against one of the arch's pillar looking at her hands. 'She must have been here long' Temari thought. The girl noticed them and immediately straightened up. They soon got into talking range.

The girl bowed at them respectfully. "Kazekage-sama. Temari-san."

Temari grinned. "I really am not dreaming huh, Sakura?"


	2. I Accept!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Note: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the late update. I actually thought the first chap is a bit of a drag. The story will begin picking up pace in this chap

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade looks at Gaara, now seated in her office, his gourd beside him. Temari stood beside him, looking very tired and sleepy, but still she stood. Tsunade had her eyes on Gaara, who has his eyes back at her. She started to feel uncomfortable. She faked a smile at him. "Kazekage-sama, how was your trip?"

Gaara continued to stare at her, expression unchanged, and he didn't even bother to answer. "Is she the one?" 'She' referring to Sakura.

Tsunade nodded. "Aah, I picked her myself."

"Why?"

Tsunade was shocked by the question. She looked at the four pieces of paper on her table that the girls wrote why they shouldn't be picked. She sighed. "Does it even matter?"

Gaara stood up and motioned to Temari to leave the office. "We shall take our leave now, Hokage-sama."

"Wait!" Tsunade called. "When are you leaving for the Sand?"

"As soon as possible," Gaara replied without looking. He exited the room with Temari.

Tsunade relaxes on her chair and looks at the four papers. She took Sakura's and opens it. It was blank. "Indecisive again eh, Sakura?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari let the door of Tsunade's office close by itself. She yawned and stretched her hands. Then she jogged after Gaara.

"Temari"

She straightened at the sound of her name and looked at the caller. Her little brother. "What is it?"

"Get some rest"

"Gaara, I'm fine. I can still stand" Temari said with a smile.

He stopped and looked at his sister. She looks back at him. "It will be troublesome for me if you fall sick."

Temari was shocked but she smiled, knowing that Gaara cared. "I'll rest." Gaara turned to walk away but Temari caught his hand. He looked at her. "You'll talk to her, right?"

He nodded. Temari yawned again and went on her way. He walked out of the building and looked around him. It's been some time since he last came to Konoha. It hasn't changed much. He looked at the sushi shop just opposite of the Hokage building. Sakura was seated on one of the tables with a cup of tea in front of her.

He walked towards her. She stood up when she saw him. She nodded her head at him. "Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked at her with that unchanging expression and then seated himself down. She too, slowly sat back down. She found herself shivering. 'Why?' she wondered 'Am I afraid of him?'

"Are you afraid of me?" Gaara asked, as if reading her mind.

"I…I….no-"

"I won't blame you though. I tried to kill you before." Gaara said. Sakura wondered how he could be so straightforward in saying that. Sakura looked down and didn't say anything.

"You're unwilling, aren't you?" Gaara asked.

Sakura looked up at him "What?"

"It's written all over your face. You'd rather wait for that one Uchiha Sasuke to come back than be in this situation."

Sakura was speechless. Everything that Gaara had said was absolutely right. Sakura gulped, remaining quiet.

"Then why did you agree?"

"Uh,…Tsunade-sama said that we can't object."

"Well, to me it doesn't matter. As long as you are willing enough to accept this and follow me back to the Sand, I don't care what you hold towards that Uchiha. You can continue waiting for him forever. What a foolish waste of time though. He won't come back."

Sakura slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "I can wait for him, even this long because I believe in him. Don't say it's foolish! You will never understand this feeling! He will definitely come back, I believe in him."

Gaara stared at Sakura for the longest time before standing up himself and walked away. Sakura looked at him leave. She wasn't sure if she should say anything to stop him. But then again, she felt better without him around so she didn't do anything. He disappeared around a corner and Sakura sat back down. Some other customers in the shop were looking at her, well aware of who she was just talking to. However, they were ignored, and Sakura took her cup of tea up to her lips, and took a sip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightfall. Most shops have closed their doors. People are retreating back into the safety and comfort of their homes. Sakura walked the streets alone. She didn't want to call it a day yet. Usually at this time, she would be hanging out with Naruto, but he isn't around now. He is out of Konoha on a mission, and won't be back anytime soon. She thought of looking for Ino, or Lee but decided against it. Lee is probably with Gai-sensei and it's not good to interrupt them when they are together. Ino too, is probably home by now.

Sakura continued to walk, eyes closed. She recognized the roads so clearly she did not need to see where she was going. She walked confidently and in her mind she was counting the steps to the turning. 'nineteen, twenty, twenty-one'. She stopped and turned left. She started her first step and bumped into something. It felt oddly hard and soft at the same time.

Her eyes flashed open as her bum hits the floor. 'There's no way I could hit anything' she wondered. 'unless it's a person.' Her suspicions were proven as she looked up to a man wearing white robes. Despite the fact that the night was dark, the moonlight was enough to illuminate his red hair, the kanji writing on his forehead and the black rings around his eyes.

He looked down at her, as she swallowed. "Gaara?" she squeaked, just as she realized that she wasn't supposed to call him that. He had a higher authority than her. She immediately stood up and dusted herself off. She bowed slightly at him. "Kazekage-sama"

He gave her a glare that rendered her throat dry, before turning to the direction she came from and continued walking. She sighed in relief and watched him go before it hit her. She didn't apologize for bumping into him! She started to go after him when a hand caught hers. She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was Ino.

"If you're thinking of apologizing, forget it. He isn't going to bother," Ino said.

"Huh?" Sakura replied, puzzled that Ino knew how he would react.

"I bumped into him at the corner outside my shop. I can't believe how silently he walks. Anyway, I apologized and he didn't even bother to look at me," Ino explained.

"Still, I'd feel better if I apologized," Sakura said. She took a step and felt a tug on her hand. Ino held her hand still.

"Wait," Ino said. "He isn't going anywhere other that the province of the village. I, on the other hand, have something to ask you."

Sakura looks closely at her friend but she already knew what was coming.

"You're the one, eh?" Ino asked. Sakura flashed a small smile and nodded. "I guess."

"I made a bet with Tenten…….I bet on Hinata, she bet on you……and she won," Ino said.

Sakura chuckled. "What's the deal?"

"I have to be her slave for 20 days a month, for 5 months," Ino said, sounding reluctant.

Sakura was shocked. "What?...then you shouldn't have agreed."

"I didn't think that I would lose….." Ino answered. "I didn't think that it would be you."

"I didn't think that it would be me either. But there is nothing that I can do about it now," Sakura said, in haling deeply. "Maybe it's time to move on."

"Move on? From Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

Sakura gave a sad smile. "I doubt I'll ever.….but I can't ignore what Tsunade-sama said," Sakura exhaled. "It may be right."

Ino gave an unconvinced look. "Maybe. But you definitely can't move on with _that _guy." Referring to Gaara.

"I don't have a choice. No objections, remember?" Sakura said. She looked up at the moon, then back at Ino. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm…..just taking a walk. I should be heading home now," Ino said. "Let's go together."

"No, you go on. I'm going to walk around for a while more." Sakura replied.

"Well, if you say so. Ja ne, Sakura," Ino said cheerfully as she walked away.

"Aah,……ja ne, Ino." Sakura replied. She watched Ino go until she disappeared around a corner.

Sakura sighed. 'Alone again' she thought. She started walking, not realizing that she was going in the direction that she came from. Gaara's glare came into her mind, that expressionless face, those sad eyes. Knowing she didn't apologize, she decided to look for him. Corner into corner she turned but still held no sight of him. 'I've walked everywhere' she thought.

She stopped and leaned on the wall of the nearest shop to take a break. She was tired of walking for so long. She heard a noise from the alleyway in front of her. She straightened. 'Is he there? In the alleyway?' she strained her eye to see, and from the darkness, emerges a black cat. It purred at her and sat down. Sakura smiled and walked towards it. She bends down and patted it on its head. It pushed its head against her hand and purred deep in its throat.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Sakura asked gently, still stroking its head. It suddenly sprang up, and Sakura drew her hand back, startled. It ran towards the shop she leant on and looked up before climbing up using the things around as a boost. It disappeared above the roof, and Sakura is left to stare after it. Looking at the roof, she realized something. She jumped up onto the roof. She looked around, and didn't find what she was looking for. She moved from one roof to another, and after a while, spotted her catch.

Seated three roofs away was Gaara, staring at the barely visible moon, now covered by the constantly moving clouds. She landed on his roof and slowly made her way over. He didn't spare a look at her but she knows that he knows she's there. She stopped about four feet away. She thought of what to say to him, before taking a deep breath.

"Kazekage-sama," she greeted. He didn't move, not an inch. He didn't say anything, he didn't even blink his eyes, and yet she knew, he wasn't enjoying her presence.

"What do you want?" he barked. She looked down, before looking up again.

"I want to apologize, for bumping into you back there," she started, not sure whether she should state the reason. 'That you bumped into him because you were walking with your eyes closed? That's great.' Inner Sakura said, piping in. Sakura ignored her inner self, instead focused on Gaara. His silence has not changed, but she somehow felt that he was expecting her to continue.

"I……wasn't ….looking," she finished. Still, no reply came. She wanted to leave, but didn't feel like it was appropriate to leave without some sort of dismissal from him. "Uhh,…about this morning, I guess I was too straight forward, I shouldn't have said more than I should to you. I'm sorry."

Indeed, saying things like 'Don't say it's foolish! You will never understand this feeling' to him and actually slamming your hands on the table while doing so is not the way to speak to the Kazekage. He still didn't say anything, and she turned her left foot to leave. But what he said next, caught her by surprise.

"You don't have to apologize. It's true that I don't understand your feelings. The love you hold towards Uchiha Sasuke. I never knew love." He said, in a monotonous voice. Sakura looks at him with sympathetic eyes. He went on. "Even this marriage, is just a lame excuse from those old men to get more control over me."

Sakura didn't know what to say in return. She opened her mouth a few times but always ends up closing it again. This continued for a full five minutes, with Sakura constantly shifting he weight from one foot to the other.

"You-" Gaara started. Sakura looked at him with attention. "may probably love that Uchiha, and may probably hate me." He glared at her, and she squirmed in her position. His glare was intense, and made to kill. He turned away. "But even I understand something. This is a political marriage, no love exist in a political marriage. If you understand this, probably you'll accept this relationship better."

Sakura was taken aback by what he said, he sounded gentle for once. But again, her urge to say something was clouded by her fear for him. He stood up and formed a hand seal with his right hand. "But don't worry; your life won't go wasted with me." A cloud of sand enveloped him and he disappeared with the sand.

"Wait!" she shouted, but it was too late. 'My life won't go wasted? What did he mean?' she wondered. She felt somehow guilty, but she pushed the feeling away. She looked around, and decided to head home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade stirred in her sleep and without moving her body, she opened her eyes. She saw that the window was open, and the nights' cold breeze was blowing in. reluctantly, she pushed herself to an upright position and held out her left hand to close the window. 'I thought I closed it.' She thought. It was then that she felt it, someone else's presence in the room. Again, without making any suspicious movement, her right hand reached under her pillow where she hid three shurikens. Her left hand continued to reach for the window.

"You don't have to look for those. I took them out," her intruder said.

Tsunade tensed and slowly turned to look at her intruder. She heard the sound of metal slicing through air and moved her head just in time to evade the three shurikens that flew past her head and out the open window. She turned to face him almost immediately. She couldn't tell who it is, but could make out the outline of his body standing at the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" she asked, angry and actually surprised he managed to take her shurikens without waking her.

"Don't worry," the figure said. "I didn't come here to kill you. I come here on business means," he said, slowly making his way towards her. He stepped into the light.

Tsunade stared. "You……"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning was clear, fresh air lingers still. Sakura walks down the street, deep in her thoughts. She looked at the shops around, all starting their business. She thought of looking for Gaara, and telling him that she will still go with the deal, regardless of her will. But first, she had to look for him. She knew looking for him isn't easy, considering she didn't know how he spends his mornings.

She spotted Kiba in front of her, walking towards her, with Akamaru walking by his side. Akamaru has gotten huge over the years. He was now bigger than Kiba and Kiba can even ride on him.

"Good morning, Kiba-kun," Sakura greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Sakura," Kiba replied. Akamaru barked in return.

"Naa, Kiba-kun, have you seen the Kazekage?" Sakura asked.

"The Kazekage? I heard he arrived yesterday, but I haven't seen him, not once," Kiba answered. "Why do you want to look for him?"

Knowing that other that herself, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Tsunade-sama and Shizune, nobody knew about the marriage, she wasn't surprised that Kiba asked.

"No, nothing. Thanks anyway," Sakura said. She smiled at Kiba and turned to leave.

"Wait, Sakura," Kiba called. Sakura stopped and faced him. "I heard you're going to marry him, Gaara."

Sakura was surprised he knew. "How'd you-"

"Hinata told me," Kiba interrupted and answered.

So Hinata told Kiba, which means probably Shino knows too, and if Ino and Tenten told their counterparts, basically everyone knows.

"Aah,….that's true," Sakura said.

Kiba gave her a sad smile. "Are you okay with it?" Akamaru hung his head low, sharing Kiba's sadness.

Sakura didn't know how to answer him. She gulped and forced herself to smile. "Of course. Why should there be a problem?"

"What?" Kiba asked, clearly shocked. He didn't expect total acceptance from her.

"Kiba-kun, I have to go now. I'll catch you some other time,"Sakura said, already walking away.

"Aah…okay," he answered. She waved goodbye to him and walked a while before sighing to herself. She suddenly realized that she was in front of Ichiraku Ramen and Shikamaru was inside, eating ramen. The first customer of the day.

She approached slowly, and took a seat next to him, but he didn't notice her and continued eating.

"Good morning, Shikamaru," she greeted.

"Sakura?! What are doing here?" Shikamaru asked. He did not intend to be spotted eating ramen at Naruto's favourite shop, but it can't be helped now.

"Have you seen Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Aah,….once, yesterday when he arrived. Why?" Shikamaru answered.

Sakura thought that if he was asking why, it meant that Ino hadn't said anything, and Sakura didn't want to tell him. "No, nothing."

She stood up to walk out and continue her search when suddenly Shikamaru grabs her hand. He looked as though he wanted to ask her something but could not bring himself to say it. Sakura slowly sat back down on her seat and looked at him straight in the eye. She wondered if he knew about the marriage and wanted to ask about it.

"What is it, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru released he hand and stared at his ramen bowl. "Ah, this is troublesome," he said, mumbling to himself. He turned back to Sakura. "The Kazekage, he came with his sister right? That girl with the fan?"

Sakura nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nothing," He smiled and continued eating his meal.

Thinking that it was nothing, Sakura got up and walked out. She headed for the Hokage's office. 'Probably Tsunade-sama knows where he is' she thought. As she approached the building, she sees Rock Lee coming from the opposite direction. He brightened when he saw her and jogged up to her.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," Lee greeted, with a big smile.

"Good morning Lee-san," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just completed 100 laps around Konoha!" he exclaimed, as if he has never done it before. Sakura smiled at him 'He's still working hard' she thought. He has become a jounin, although fresh from the exam he took just months ago. But even as he is fresh, his skills were not taken lightly. He was named special jounin for his incredible speed. He is now the fastest shinobi in Konoha. Without the weights, of course.

"Naa, Lee-san, have you seen Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Kazekage-sama? You mean Gaara?" Lee questioned in return. Sakura nodded. He thought for a while before snapping his fingers. "That's right! I saw him this morning, leaving Hokage-sama's office. We had a short talk."

"Do you know where he went?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm.…he went the direction you came from but I didn't ask him where he's headed."

It wasn't much, but it was still information. "Thanks Lee-san,"

"Aah,…no problem. Anything is fine if I'm doing it for you," Lee said, with a big grin.

Sakura smiled and turned, only to look straight into Shizune. "Shizune-san?"

Shizune smiled at her, then grabbed her hand. "Come with me," she said as she pulls Sakura with her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you. She has good news," Shizune said as she winked at her.

"Good…..news?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood in front of the grinning Tsunade. Tsunade looks awfully happy, which adds to Sakura's discomfort of the situation. To make things worse, Shizune was grinning as well. Sakura gulped and waited for Tsunade to say something.

"Sakura," Tsunade started. Sakura looked at her intently. "As you should know, Shizune should've told you, I have good news."

Sakura gulped again. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and grinned wider. Sakura took a deep breath in anticipation. Tsunade's eyes snapped open and looked straight at Sakura.

"I received a visit from Kazekage-sama last night while I was asleep. I'm actually marveled that he managed to gain entry into my room without waking me. The only other person whom I think can match his stealth ness is probably Kakashi, but he too, is getting old," Tsunade said, wearing an odd look of regret on her face.

"He and I had a small talk regarding your marriage to him and I'm happy to inform you that you are no longer needed for it. You've been dismissed," Tsunade finished, with a sincere smile.

"What? I don't understand," Sakura replied. She felt like an object being tossed around now that she is unneeded.

"He wasn't pleased with how you reacted towards him when he spoke to you, so he requested a change." Tsunade explained.

'That's what he meant when he said my life won't go wasted with him. But why? Why did he do this? Why did he care whether I was willing or not?' Thoughts raced through Sakura's head. She wondered why _she_ cared. She should be happy now that she didn't have to marry him anymore. But she couldn't convince herself that things were good, were fine that way. She felt guilty, that she caused this. She felt that she forced her way out of the situation, and it just felt wrong.

"Who is it?" she heard herself asking, with a little urgency in her tone.

"Well, compared to you, I choose someone more…..submissive. He should be with her now."

"Where is he?" Sakura asked, sounding almost angry.

Tsunade was taken aback by Sakura's behavior, and stared at her apprentice. "He's at the Hyuuga main house. The girl is Hinata."

Forgetting all manners and respect, Sakura ran straight for the door and burst out, leaving Tsunade and Shizune staring after her. Tsunade looked at her assistant. "Shizune, did I say something wrong? I thought she'd be happy."

Shizune looked at Tsunade and shrugged. "I thought so too, Tsunade-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura ran down the corridor, and out of the Hokage office building. She looked right, then left, before darting to the left with full speed. It's times like this that she wished she had Rock Lee's speed. Even with the weights, he still could run faster than most others.

She ran, while also marveling at the fact that she hasn't hit into anyone, or anything. 'The Hyuuga main house? I passed by it on my search for Gaara earlier. Why didn't I sense his presence?'

'All this time I've been waiting for Sasuke-kun. I was loyal to Sasuke-kun, and I've turned down the few good men who actually liked me because of him. And where is he now?' She turned through a tight corner, hitting the wall, but kept going. 'The few good men who actually liked me.……..Naruto…….Lee-san' She remembered the look on their faces when she turned them down. First Naruto, then Lee, and she vowed that she never wanted to see that expression on anyone's face again.

'And that is why I don't want to turn Gaara down. Even if he doesn't actually like me.' Sakura thought, realizing suddenly that she was in front of the Hyuuga main house. She stopped at the entrance, unsure of whether she should barge in. To her relief, she saw Neji heading out towards her. In his hands, he carried a black cat. She immediately recognized it as the one she interacted with the night before.

"Good morning, Neji-san," she greeted, not knowing what else to say, having never been close to Neji before. He nodded at her and continued to head out.

"The cat-…..?" Sakura inquired

Neji looks at the four legged creature he carried in his hands. "I found it on the roof. I'm taking it out," he explained, before looking at her. "Are you here to look for Hinata-sama?"

"Aah, kind of. Is she here?" Sakura asked, trying to find out if Gaara was still around. He probably left already.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait a while. Hianta-sama is tending to some guest," Neji said.

The word 'guest' rang a bell in Sakura's head. 'So Gaara might still be inside' she thought, oddly happy.

"Guest? Is it Gaa…..Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked, with urgency.

Neji nodded. "Aah, how did you know?"

"I need to see him," Sakura said, ignoring his question.

"I'm sorry. Kazekage-sama and Hinata-sama are discussing important matters. You'll have to wait."

"This is important too!" Sakura insisted.

"I'm sorry. I can't permit you."

Sakura looked down, as if understanding, then said in a low voice. "I'm sorry, Neji-san." With a sudden burst of speed she sped pass him and into the house. Neji finds himself unable to stop her with the cat in his hands. He quickly puts in down and went after her.

"Sakura-san! I'm telling you, it's not a good time to enter!" he told, going after her.

Sakura ignored Neji's words, still moving around the house as if it was her own. She had only been into the Hyuuga main house once, but she remembers where the guest hall is. Neji was gaining on her and she quickens her pace.

Finally, she arrives. She grabs the handle of the door and slides it open. Her eyes immediately registers what she sees. Hyuuga Hiashi was seated facing her, in front of him was Gaara and beside Gaara was Hinata. Temari was seated behind Gaara, to the right. She also saw that Gaara and Hinata were holding hands.

She thought of what Neji said, that it was not a good time, and started to believe it. But she couldn't stop herself anymore. A message has been sent from her brain to her voice box. She felt her mouth open, and words went flying out. She wondered to herself whether she had really said it, and the words that echoed back to her in the hall gave her the answer.

Neji arrived beside Sakura just in time to hear the last of the echoed words resonating around the hall. It was faint, but he could make out the three words. Neji thought to himself, 'Gaara, I accept?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've finally completed chapter 2. well, this chapter isn't much actually. It just shows how Sakura accepts her fate. And towards the end I felt there was something wrong but I just don't know what. From the next chapter onwards it will be about Gaara and Sakura budding feelings for each other. evil laughter and I know that I have problem with my tenses so please don't flame me on that. I KNOW. So, next chap will be up ASAP and till then, enjoy. Oh yea, I'm not sure if it's hyuuga hiashi or hizashi so if it's wrong, please overlook it. XDXDXDXDXD


	3. Behold! Sunagakure!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Note: this is chap 3 for you people out there. Enjoy. Oh, and because I'll be using Sakura's POV , the paragraph that starts bold is no longer her POV. Get it?? Well, you'll understand as you read. And also, my 1st original character will be appearing in this chapter. Hope you enjoy her!

Love of Midoriko- thanks for the tip on Hyuuga Hiashi. At least I know i wasn't wrong.

inspired122- this is NOT and will NOT be a GaaraHinata, so don't worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sakura's POV **

They had stared at me. Hyuuga Hiashi had stared at me. Hinata had stared at me. Temari-san had stared at me. And even Gaara, had stared at me. And after Neji arrived, he too, had stared at me, with Byakugan activated eyes. I guess it was an embarrassing moment, and I don't know why, but Gaara had stood up, and after excusing himself, took my hand at the wrist, and led me out. It was later that I discovered that Temari-san had followed.

Gaara had asked me what I was doing, why I was here, and straightened things up with me, before he headed back into the hall. After less than one minute, he came back out. I wondered how the hall could have echoed my words and Temari-san told me I practically screamed. We went to Tsunade-sama's office and straightened things up there. Tsunade-sama had asked Gaara when he wanted to leave for the Sand, and he said first thing tomorrow morning. I was only given one day to pack up and say goodbye to everyone. I was shocked, but I didn't object. Tsunade-sama seemed to agree with it anyway.

I packed, then I went out to say my goodbyes to everyone. I didn't know when I can come back again. Those who knew weren't too surprised, but those who didn't were shocked, to the point of speechlessness. Especially Lee-san. It was my turn to be surprised that night when I found out that they all had a small farewell party going for me.

When it was time for me to go, once again, they all came to bid me farewell. I hugged each and every one of them, before following Kazekage-sama and Temari-san out. I felt bad leaving when Naruto wasn't around. He'll be upset when he gets back from his mission. We walked a while, before the red haired Kazekage told me to take one last look at Konoha before we hit the trees. It was nightfall, before he allowed us to stop for a break. Or at least, allowed me.

**Sakura** slumped down on the tree branch while catching her breath. Keeping up with the two was like racing to the Sand instead of traveling there. Temari had already started a fire in the clearing beneath her, while Gaara stood on a lower branch of a tree ahead of hers, his back facing her. Sakura made her way down and landed next to Temari, who is now enjoying the fire.

"Sakura, have you reached your limit already?" Temari asked, looking over at Sakura seated next to her.

Sakura gave a small smile to Temari. "I've never had a lot of stamina."

Temari went through her backpack and took out o paper package. She took out a bun the size of two fists joined together and tossed it to Sakura. Sakura caught it easily and gave Temari a puzzled look. Temari took out another bun for herself and grinned at Sakura.

"These buns are famous in the Sand. Eat it, you'll love it! And it'll give you back your energy by morning," Temari explained before taking a bite. She chewed happily, then swallowed.

Sakura looks at the bun in her hands. 'It certainly smells good' she thought.

"I'll go give the last bun to Gaara," Temari says, standing up. Sakura nodded and watches as Temari heads towards Gaara. Once again, Sakura looks at the bun, and she takes a bite. Everything was just right. The texture, taste, smell, even the shape of the bun. As she swallowed the first bite she felt her energy returning already. By the time Temari returned, she had already finished her bun.

"Looks like you liked it," Temari said.

"Aah…..thanks very much for it, Temari-san," Sakura replied. Temari sunk down next to her and took another bite of her now half eaten bun. They were in silence until Temari finished her bun.

"Sakura, you should get some rest, regain your energy," Temari said, taking out her blanket and spreading it out on the ground. "You have a blanket?"

Sakura nodded and took out her own, placing it beside Temari's. Temari lay down on her blanket and closed her eyes. Sakura too, lay down. She finds her eyes wandering to Gaara, now seated at that same tree branch, legs crossed and his hands formed a hand seal, his back to her. She watches as the cork of his gourd popped out and sand came out slowly and started swirling in circles around him.

"No matter how long you look, that scene is not going to change," Temari said suddenly.

Sakura was startled and she looked at Temari. "What do you mean?"

"This is his way of increasing his chakra control over his sand. The pattern and direction of the sand might change, but that's all that's going to happen," Temari explained. "It's better to sleep at times like this."

Sakura took one last look at Gaara before turning her body around to face Temari. "Temari-san, may I ask you something?"

Temari turned to her. "Aah, what is it?"

"How is……..Kazekage-sama now?" Sakura asked.

Temari was startled by the question, but then she smiled. "He's nice now, actually, as long as you don't get on his nerve. Or maybe he's just treating me and Kankurou differently. I don't know," she answered as she shrugged.

Sakura said nothing, and stared at Temari, expecting her to continue.

"Well, the entire village definitely respects him now, and many of the youn teenage girls, especially kunoichi's, they're……in love with him, you could say," Temari said, laughing a little. "I guess when they find out about his political marriage to you, your life will be in danger."

Sakura chuckled along with Temari, while trying to imagine the scene where every single teenage girl in the Sand is coming after her, with kunai and shurikens or katanas and senbon needles.

"But, I guess if Gaara don't find it too troublesome like some people, he will protect you," Temari said.

"Some people?" Sakura asked, wondering who it is. Temari just smiled at Sakura and her mind seemed to wander off. Sakura decided to leave it.

"Naa, Temari-san……when I burst in during………Kazekage-sama's meeting with Hinata, they were holding hands……did it mean anything?"

Temari held her eyes to Sakura a while, before bursting out in a frenzied laughter that she was trying hard to control. Sakura wore a puzzled look. It took some time before Temari stopped.

"Are you jealous, Sakura?" Temari asked, grinning.

"Ah, that's not it! I just-,"

"It's an old Suna tradition," Temari interrupted. "That's all there is to it."

"I see," Sakura replied, still recovering from Temari's 'attack'.

"Sakura," Temari called, sounding serious. "I ask you to answer this question honestly."

Sakura gulped. "Aah……okay."

"It maybe not right to ask you this about Gaara, you might still fear him, but then again, you are going to marry him after all. Do you find Gaara………attractive?"

Sakura was speechless. 'Do I find him attractive?' She couldn't deny that he is in fact good-looking, and his cold persona to most can classify him as appealing.

"Uh……I don't know. I guess he is quite good-looking," Sakura answered.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, go to sleep. You'll need it." she said abruptly. She rolled over and rested her head on her arm. Sakura was shocked by Temari's sudden decision to sleep, but decided to follow through anyway. She took one last look at Gaara, and true enough to Temari's words, the sand was still swirling around Gaara, unchanged. She sighed, then closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura found herself now 50 meters from the Sand's borders. The usual 3 day journey from Konoha to the Sand had been cut down to 2 days and she was now at her limit. '50 meters more, just 50 meters' she thought, dragging one foot after another. She looked at the two in front of her. She could tell from the way they walked that they weren't tired.

She continued to drag herself until she was finally there, the border. The shinobi's on the border greeted their leader, and some greeted his sister, but to Sakura all they did was stare. Gaara stopped at the entrance and turned to Sakura. He looked at Temari.

Temari, in turn, looked at Sakura. "Sakura, from here on, you and Gaara must enter hand in hand. It's a Suna tradition, since you are not from Suna. Much like what he did with Hinata."

Before Sakura could even register Temari's words, Gaara took her hands in his own and walked into Suna, bringing her along. His grip on her hand was crushing, and she felt as though her bone would break at any moment. But just as that thought about it, he loosened his grip, just enough for her to feel comfortable.

As he arrived on the other side of the border, Gaara noticed some people he didn't want to see but knew would be there. All 11 of the council members bowed their heads simultaneously to him, with smiles plastered on their faces. The highest ranked council member walked up to him, and the rest followed slowly.

"Kazekage-sama," he greeted. Gaara said nothing in return. The council member continued. "I see that Hokage-sama has made her choice. You are…?" he asked, looking at Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Skura. It's an honor to meet you."

"Haruno Sakura? You're the medical nin that was sent here 3 years ago during the Akatsuki incident, am I right?" the council member asked.

Sakura nodded. "Aah, that's right."

The council member seemed pleased. Then he turned his attention back to Gaara. "Shall we prepare for the marriage ceremony, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara glared at him. "That's not necessary. Just announce it." Gaara said, before he walked past the council member, still holding Sakura's hand. He was stopped by the same council member.

He was still smiling, but he seemed annoyed. "Kazekage-sama, you know that's not possible. The marriage ceremony is essential. You do realize that it's part of the tradition, don't you, Kazekage-sama?"

Sakura felt Gaara's grip on her hand tighten once again and she bit her lower lip in a desperate attempt not to scream out loud. 'Are you trying to break my hand?!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Fine," Gaara spat. "But make it fast, I want it done by today."

"Haik, Kazekage-sama," the council member replied.

Gaara walked past the council member, and this time he gave way. He loosened his grip on Sakura's hand, heard her sigh but held it still as he brings her along towards his destination. Sakura began to notice the villagers eyeing her, and teenage girls and kunoichi's death glaring her. She gulped, and felt a strange uneasiness in her stomach, more so when one particular kunoichi headed towards Gaara.

Gaara stopped, but not because of the kunoichi, but because he has arrived at his destination. Sakura marveled at the tall building on her right. She recognized it as the Kazekage building, but different from the last time she saw it three years ago. It is four stories high, with a very large base, growing slightly smaller towards the top and it has a dome roof. Her marvel of the building was interrupted by a burst of frenzied speech.

"Kazekage-sama! You're back! How was your trip?" the approaching kunoichi exclaimed.

"Aah, it was fine," Gaara answered, sparing a glance at her.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. 'Gaara is actually talking to someone, nicely!' She sees the kunoichi eyeing her hand which is still held by Gaara's. The kunoichi's eyes were sharp, and at the same time menacing. Her eyes were blue, she has thin eyebrows, long flowing blonde hair tied into one ponytail, her bangs parted in the centre to reveal her forehead protector. From her clothes Sakura guessed she was either chuunin or jounin ranked. The kunoichi's eyes traveled back to Gaara.

"So she's the one?" she asked.

"Aah," he answered before turning to face her fully. "Yume, do this later."

"At least I have to introduce myself, Kazekage-sama," she said.

Gaara glared at her, before releasing Sakura's hand. He looked at Temari, who had been following all along. "Temari, you know what to do."

Temari nodded at him, before he disappeared into the Kazekage building. _His_ building. The kunoichi looked at Sakura and smile. She held out her right hand.

"Hi, I'm Yume. Kinkai Yume," she said, introducing herself.

"Yume(dream)?" Sakura asked.

"I know, it's a weird name. But then again, it's unique," Yume replied. "You are?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," Sakura answered, taking Yume's hand in her own for a handshake.

"Sakura, eh? I know that you're forced into this, but look around you," Yume said. Sakura looked, just to see teenage girls and kunoichi's still death glaring her. "as you can see, many of us would die to be in your position."

"I can see that," Sakura replied, slightly uncomfortable. 'What would you know?' Inner Sakura said. 'He's never tried to kill you'

Yume suddenly smirked at Sakura, making her even more uncomfortable. She released Sakura's hand and moved closer to her. Sakura gulped, and though wanted to move back, stay glued on her spot. Yume brought her mouth close to Sakura's ear. "Just so you know, Sakura-san, Gaara-sama has tried to kill me before. But again, as you can see, I'm still interested," Yume said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at Yume, still smirking. Unconsciously, Sakura took a step back. 'She's read my mind' Sakura thought. "How……how'd you-"

"Okay, that's enough now," Temari interrupted. "You can continue this later, Yume. We're busy."

"Of course, Temari-san," Yume said, backing away. She looks at Sakura, who also backs away. "I'll see you around, Sakura-san." With that she walks away.

Temari looks at Sakura, who sighs and closed her eyes.

"She read you mind, dint she?" Temari asked.

Shocked, Sakura looks at Temari. "How did you know?"

"We suspect it's her bloodline limit," Temari said, taking Sakura's hand and leading her into the Kazekage building.

"Suspect? Don't you know?" Sakura asked.

"After this is over, I'll explain everything to you. Don't worry, I'm not really fond of her myself. But now, we have to get you ready," Temari said, leading her up the stairs. They emerged at the third floor and walked down the corridor. Sakura noted that there is only two rooms.

Temari stopped at the door of the first room and took out a key to unlock it. While waiting, Sakura spotted a figure walking over from the other side of the corridor.

"You two definitely took a long time to come up," he said. "Is it just me, or girls walk slowly?"

"Kankurou-san," Sakura exclaimed, lips forming into a smile. Kankurou grinned at her.

"Oh shut it, Kankurou. We bumped into Yume. Nothing can be done about it." Temari said, opening the door and stepping in.

Kankurou's expression mutated into an odd look of surprise and sympathy at the same time. "Already? She really gets everywhere."

Temari reappeared out of the room. "Kankurou, you can catch up on things later. She's late. The ceremony is today itself."

"What? The council is really rushing it," Kankurou said.

"No, this is Gaara's decision," Temari stated.

Kankurou looks on with disbelief. "I cant believe he wants to get married so badly."

"Very funny, now scamper off," Temari said, pulling Sakura into the room and shutting the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura finds herself standing next to Gaara in the big empty hall which they are to be married. The highest ranked council member was standing in front of them, with another two behind him and the other eight were beside Gaara and Sakura in a straight line, four on the left and four on the right. Those beside them were sprinkling water on them, and the one in front was reciting some prayers, accompanied by the remaining two.

Sakura bends her head low, looking at the bracelets on her wrist, jewelries she must wear during the marriage ceremony, together with a necklace and a weird headgear, forcing her to remove her forehead protector. She steals a peek at Gaara, who is wearing his battle outfit, following a tradition that Kazekage's must wear their battle outfit during their marriage ceremony.

She closes her eyes and tries to remember everything that Temari told her about what she must do, but by the end of Temari's speech, she could only remember the start and the end, her great memory failing her. Time was running short for Temari to explain again and so, as a last advice, Temari told her to follow Gaara, for he will correct you when you do wrong and guide you when you don't know something. So far, that has been working fine, although his facial expressions have not been as helpful as his actions.

Sakura gulped as she waits for the prayers to end, wishing it will never, because the event that takes place after the prayers is the most important. The acknowledgment of both sides on the fact that they're married, which is and will be done with a kiss. She shuddered at the thought of kissing Gaara. It was like kissing a piece of walking ice block. Or at least, she imagined it would be.

Sakura suddenly realized that the prayers have stopped, and one of the two council members standing behind the prayer reciting council member walked up and handed a fine, thin band to the prayer reciting council member. Sakura felt Gaara hold her hand, and shivered at his touch. He intertwined his fingers with hers, causing her to shiver even more, as she was startled by his intimate, as she would call it, gesture. Gaara lifted their hands as the head council member approaches them, with the band in his hand. At a comfortable distance he stopped and reached out to tie the band loosely around Gaara and Sakura's outstretched hands.

"You two are now officially married, though having different bodies; your soul is as one. You will live the ups and downs of life together and continue to love and respect each other for as long as it takes," the head council member said. "All that's left now, is that both of you acknowledge this."

Sakura gulped at the mention of the word 'acknowledge'. She knew clearly what it meant. She felt Gaara turning her to face him, and she couldn't look at his face. When she finally did, she focused on his eyes, which she found unpleasant when they first met, but now intense, as if he could see right through her. She let out a breath with uncertainty, while waiting for him to initiate the 'acknowledgement'.

"Kazekage-sama," the head council suddenly said. Gaara looked at him. "I hear that you know this procedure well. I hope I don't have to ask you to do it twice." Though Sakura could not spot any ill content of contempt in his words and voice, she could tell that it was a dead serious warning to Gaara not to do anything wrong on purpose.

Gaara seem to glare at the head council a while, before the ends of his mouth twitched. "Don't worry, that won't happen. I hate repeating."

With that statement, the head council backed away to give Gaara and Sakura some room. Gaara turned his attention back to Sakura. He reduced the distance between them. Sakura shuddered and lets out another uncertain breath. Gaara lifts his free ahnd to tilt her chin upwards. She bites her lower lip as he leans close, but to her surprise, his lips went straight to her ear and he whispers, not wanting the council members to hear.

"You know I don't want to do this, you know I have to, so don't move," he whispered harshly to her. Sakura couldn't help feeling hurt by what he said. He made it sound as if she _wanted_ to kiss him, which she didn't. But as he withdrew his head, he added, " Close your eyes if it makes it easier for you," kindness in his voice.

Sakura couldn't hide her shock of his words, and felt bad for her earlier thought. She took a deep breath and following Gaara's words, closed her eyes. Slowly, she felt him lean close and she felt his breath on her face. When his lips touched her forehead, she couldn't help the slight tingling sensation that ran through her back. It stayed there for a while before his lips broke from her forehead. She felt his head glide lower, and his nose grazed hers. After seemingly a long time, his lips made contact with hers, but it lasted no more than a second, before Gaara pulled away.

Sakura's eyes snap open just to see Gaara resume his original position. His expression showed no change, as expected, but that's not the case for her. She was shocked. If anyone looked at her they could tell that she's shocked. Gaara's lips have not been what she expected. The contact lasted no more than a second, but she remembers the feeling. His lips were soft, despite his hardened expression, and they were gentle, despite his harsh words. She felt more tingles running through her back, even as Gaara tugs at her hand, pulling her back to her original position facing the head council.

The head council stared at Gaara, slightly annoyed, but didn't say anything. He stopped forward, bringing his hands out in front of him, then slowly lowered it down, keeping his palms horizontal. Sakura somehow remembers what this meant, to kneel down before the council members. She looked at Gaara and could tell that he was unwilling to kneel down before the council, but slowly, he kneeled. She quickly joined him.

"The band around your hands is a symbol and proof to your marriage," the head council said to both of them. "A break in the band would be very inauspicious to your relationship. After removal it should be worn at all times around the neck by you, Sakura-sama," he added, looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, before she realized what he had just called her. 'Sakura-sama?' Inner Sakura thought, then grinned widely. 'Hell yeah!!!'

"I'm also to inform you that since you are not of the Sand, you are not allowed to leave the Sand for a year, Sakura-sama," the head council said.

Sakura looked up at him in shock. "What? Tsunade-sama didn't tell me about this."

"That's right. She'll find out in about two days or so," the head council said, smirking.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to protest, but Gaara's tug on her hand silenced her. She glared at him, anger more than anything. He didn't need to look at for her to get the warning not to cause a fuss. She turned away, looking at the floor. The head council gathered the rest, seeing no protest from Sakura, and they stood in a circle around Gaara and Sakura. They started praying while walking in a circle around them until finally the head council broke the circle, and headed for the door. The rest followed, one by one leaving the hall. As soon as the door closed, Gaara stood up, dragging Sakura along. Ignoring Sakura's complaint he released her hand while his other hand reached for the band that tied their hands together. He held it and was about to pull when Sakura stopped him.

"Are you going to break it?" Sakura asked, as if it wasn't obvious enough that he was.

Gaara stared at her a while. "That's what I intended to. Why?"

"Have you been listening to anything that the head council member said? Its inauspicious."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Do you care? I thought you'd be furious at him."

She was taken aback by his words, but she knew they were true. She is furious at the head council; he did not tell Tsunade-sama and herself about this one-year restriction and only did after she and Gaara are already officially married so she couldn't do anything about it. And that was not all. Why did she care if Gaara breaks the band?

Gaara fumbly unties the band and hands it to Sakura. She took it, then looked at him. He turned and walked towards the door, saying nothing, leaving Sakura alone in the big hall. She looks at the band, sighed and put it around her neck, knotting both ends together. She takes off the weird headgear and started for the door herself.

"That took a long time."

Sakura sees Temari entering the hall. "Was it?"

"Believe it or not, it's almost dark," Temari stated. "So, how was it?"

"What?"

You know what I'm talking about."

Sakura guessed Temari meant the kiss, because she couldn't figure out why on earth would Temari want to know about the ceremony. "It lasted no more than a second. There is nothing I can say about it."

"Sounds like him," Temari sighed. "Well, come along. You must be tired by now. And plus, you look upset."

"Did you know about the one year restriction?" Sakura asked.

"I figured you'd be upset about that. I'm sorry, but the council members aren't the nicest people around. Everything they do is for their own benefit. If you knew from the beginning, you might have some problems with the issue. That is why they didn't tell you." Temari said.

"So you knew about it?"

"No, I just heard about it myself."

The somewhat tense atmosphere was broken when door flung open and Yume comes charging in. "Gaara-sama!" Yume spots Sakura and Temari the same time both of them spotted her. "Temari-san! Sakura-san,… no, it's Sakura-sama now."

"What do you want Yume? If you're looking for Gaara, he left already," Temari said.

"Is that so? Then please excuse me," she said politely before exiting. Temari stared at the door a while, a rather nostalgic look on her face. She turned back to Sakura and smiled.

"She wasn't originally from the Sand."

"What?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"We found her, a few years back, wandering around the border. She was wearing a shuriken holster but had no forehead protector and claims to have lost her memory of where she came from, though she remembers her name. We questioned the other shinobi nations if they have a missing shinobi but they all denied so. Gaara then decide to make her a Sand-nin. It was later that we found out about her mind reading ability, and suspect it's a bloodline limit, though we have never heard of a Kinkai clan from anywhere," Temari said, now and then stopping for a breath. She looked away from Sakura, staring into space.

"Although mind reading doesn't serve much use in a battle, because she needs a lot of concentration and physical contact with the person whose mind she wants to read. But she has helped us a lot in information gathering. People can't control what comes into their mind after all," Temari stopped, and glanced at Sakura, as if looking at a criminal. "She read your mind before this, you were in a handshake with her. That's the physical contact. The tip of her finger to the ends of your hair is enough," she turned her glance into a stare. "When she read your mind, what were you thinking about?"

Sakura looked at Temari, silent. She looked down. "I…I was thinking about…-"

"When Gaara almost killed you," Temari ended. She didn't need a response from Sakura to know that she was right. "That happened so long ago, I can't believe you still think about it."

"No……it just suddenly came into my mind. Like you said, people can't control what comes into their mind. I didn't know that Yume could read it." Sakura said, a little guilt in her voice.

Temari sighed. "Gaara is not like that anymore. I'm sure you know that. And I'm also sure that Yume told you that he tried to kill her before."

Sakura immediately nodded. "How did you know?"

"Her character is so predictable," Temari answered with another sigh. She cast a contemplative look at Sakura. The latter looks back at her. "Yume once challenged Gaara to a fight. As we all expected, she lost. He had her locked in Sabaku Kyuu. So I guess that counts as near death enough," Temari said, smiling. "Gaara even said that if she ever challenges him again, he'll kill her for real."

"I see," Sakura replied.

"You must be tired. Let's get you some rest," Temari said abruptly, and headed for the door. Sakura followed, not knowing what else to do. She won't deny that she _is_ tired. Temari suddenly turned and faced her, a worried expression on her face.

"What is it, Temari-san?" Sakura asked, sensing something wrong.

"Before we go, you _do_ know that the room I'm bringing you to belong to both you _and_ Gaara, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightfall. Sakura sits on the bed which is now to be hers _and_ Gaara's. She looks around the big room which is now to be hers _and_ Gaara's. It shouldn't even be called a room. It's equipped with everything a house should have. And this 'house' exists inside his building. The room was on the third floor, which only has two rooms, hers and another empty room which used to be Gaara's but he never used it. The topmost floor is his office. The floor below hers has three rooms, Temari and Kankurou's and another empty room. The lowest floor has three big halls. The one she and Gaara got married in, the council meeting room and another empty hall.

Sakura jumped to her feet when the door suddenly flew open and Gaara came walking in. Temari had told her that Gaara usually spends his nights in his office or the roof top, considering the fact that he doesn't sleep….much. He never spends his nights in a room, if it is possible. Gaara closed the door and heads towards Sakura.

"The council insisted that I must spend the first night in the room," he said simply, then took off the outer layer of his robe. Sakura gulped, wondering what he is doing. He tossed the robe aside, now only with his trousers and a white shirt. He took a chair from the round table in the middle of the room and dragged it to the side of the bed. He sat down and stared at Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, finally finding her tongue.

"Spending the night in the room."

Sakura sat down on the bed and looks at it, and then at the long couch along the wall beside her. She looks at him. "I know you don't sleep….much, but you could at least lie down on the bed or-"

"I don't sleep,….doesn't mean I don't have the urge to. Lying down will make it stronger."

"I see," Sakura replied. Realizing that Gaara would continue to sit on the chair, she lay back, and tucked herself in. she faced him at first, but quickly turned around when all he did was stare at her. He stared as she turns her back to him, and continued to stare even as she sleeps. His eyes remained on her sleeping form through the night, but suddenly, as if the moon itself called him, he looked out the window at it, and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY!!!! I finally completed chapter 3!!! I'm sorry to all my faithful readers who thought that I took too long. I was really busy. I promise I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible.

And I personally thought that the scene where Temari and Sakura spoke after the marriage after Yume's interruption was a bit tense. Like Temari hated Sakura. But that wasn't my intention to make it sound that way. I modified it from my first version of the conversation and this is the result. I actually liked it cause it shows something that I think is important for future events. What do you guys think? Oh yeah, drop me a line on what you think about Yume too! Thanks a lot and I'll see you in the next chap!


End file.
